The Alluring Wars!
by Jay DeMoir
Summary: Join Padme' Amidala-Skywalker, Phoebe Halliwell and a host of others in this crossover between Star Wars and CHARMED as they travel across the galaxy battling evil.
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

The Charming WARS!

The Charming WARS!- The Crossover between CHARMED and Star Wars.

Starring:

Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- a Jedi with the focused ability of telekinesis.

Phoebe Halliwell- gifted with the abilities of levitation and premonitions

Chapter 1: The Incident 

"Phoebe, look out!!" she screamed as laser fire sped ahead of her. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker, the wife of the legendary Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, and the mother of three: twins, Luke and Leia (whom were about 4) and a second son, Chase (21 months), stood in a battle stance. With the title of a Jedi Knight, she wielded a purple lightsaber and The Force, which she focused using telekinesis.

She slanted her lightsaber and caught a blaster bolt of the tip of the blade. Dressed in a form fitting, black get-up, she spun on her heels; her braided brown her fanning out as she did so.

Padme' angled her lightsaber again and deflected the blaster bolt that was about to hit her in the face. It bounced off her lightsaber and flew back into the droid that was attacking her.

Padme' looked over her shoulder. "Phoebe!!!"

Across the way, Phoebe Halliwell, the famed Halliwell sister levitated into the air. She levitated over to a droid and kicked as hard as she could, using her heels to do more damage. As she touched the ground, she fixed her clothes on her; pulling her shirt down over her buttocks and fixing her shoulder length hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

She looked at Padme', the field they were on was filled with Jedi and their enemies in the war. Phoebe shook her head. After she and her sisters had defeated the Ultimate Power, she thought that the war was over. But after being summoned by the Jedi, Phoebe found out that the Ultimate Power was only a small part in a **MUCH** bigger war.

Padme' nodded and the two ran, headlong, down the center of the field. Padme' held out her left hand and sent a droid flying with a burst of telekinetic energy.

Phoebe front flipped and used levitation to soften her landing. She and Padme' were running in a race against time.

Their mission: to destroy the droid generator on the outer rim planet of D'Seska.

Padme's grabbed Phoebe's arm and used a burst of telekinesis to hurl her through the air and unto the 7th and last generator.

Phoebe pulled the small bomb from the waist belt that hung low on he sculpted hips. As she strapped it to the generator, she activated the bomb and jumped off the oval, silver, generator.

Padme' sliced through several droids with her purple bladed lightsaber just as Phoebe landed behind her.

"Is it set?" Padme' asked her as she fended off the droids.

"I wouldn't be down here with you if it wasn't," Phoebe replied, pulling the blaster from Padme's waist belt and opening fire. "We have six minutes to get out of here!"

"So, let's get out of here then!" Padme' responded. Padme' held out a hand and called on The Force to push the droids.

Then, within the next couple of seconds, she and Phoebe made a run for their exit. Phoebe held her head up and watched for any droids that might have caused an opposition.

She and Padme' headed onto the Naboo vessel that awaited them a couple of meters outside of the facility.

Once they were on the vessel, Padme' signaled for C3-PO to take off.

This was the end of their first mission. Their journey as a duo had only begun 9 weeks ago and so much was going to transpire between now and the events to follow….


	2. Chapter 2:The Second Event

July 16, 2009

Chapter 2: The Second Event

Phoebe woke with a start. She showered and combed her hair and dressed. Walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant in jeans, a halter top, and heels, she perkily made her way to the conjugal quarters. She was on her way to see the Skywalkers.

Since she'd been on Coruscant, they were her only family, being that her sisters, nieces, and nephews were back home on Earth.

She smiled at everyone she saw as she passed and even stopped to chat with Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's former apprentice.

Padme' lay beside her husband in bed, staring at his face as light shined upon it. She stroked his face and smiled. Then, she put her arms around him, cuddling up to his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat.

"_Nothing would give me more joy than to bear your child,"_ she remembered saying eight years prior when they'd wed. Then, she looked across the room and saw her three children sleeping soundly; the twins 4 and her second son, Chase, 21 months.

They were her joys and they were growing in The Force in their own separate ways.

Then, Anakin stirred and took in a deep breath. She looked up and then she saw that two beautiful blue eyes were staring back at her.

"Hello, my love," he softly said, his morning breath hitting her face.

She didn't mind, smiling anyway. "Good morning, Ani," she replied. "How'd you sleep?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. Padme' looked in the direction of the door, then back to Anakin.

He nodded. "You can answer it."

Padme' smiled, kissed his soft lips, and moved off the bed, grabbing her robe near the bed and gliding across the room and through two doors until she came to the entrance door. "Who is it?" Padme' said through the door.

"I-It's Phoebe," a jittery Phoebe said from outside the door.

Padme' pressed the blue button to her right and the doors slid open, revealing a rather chipper Phoebe Halliwell.

"Good morning, Padme'! I hope I'm not waking you…"

"Oh no." Padme' looked over her shoulder, then back to Phoebe. "I was just laying in the bed, talking to Anakin….What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing….I was just stopping by to see how you were doing."

A Jedi moved through the hallway and accidently bumped into Phoebe. At that moment, she gasped and jumped; she was having a premonition.

= _The Jedi was facing off with a warlock. The warlock _

_struck the Jedi across the face. He flies backward to the floor. The warlock turned to make sure that no one saw him_.=

Phoebe jumped again, coming back to the present. She found Padme's hand on her arm.

"Phoebe, are you alright?" she asked.

Phoebe looked at her, then down the hall, but the Jedi she'd had the premonition about was out of sight.

"I-I just had a premonition!! A-About that Jedi that just bumped into me!! H-He was getting _attacked_…by a warlock!"

Padme' looked at her, confused. "A _warlock_? What's that?"

Phoebe looked at her. "You've gotta be kidding me. You don't know what a warlock is??"

Padme' shook her head.

"Basically, they're what my sisters and I would call male demons. But that doesn't matter, what we need to do is save that Jedi!"

Padme' shook her head. "If he's a Jedi, then can't he protect himself?"

"He's what my sisters and I would call an Innocent, Padme'! He needs our help! In my premonition, he was being overwhelmed by the warlock I saw."

"Where did your premonition occur?" Padme' asked.

Phoebe thought for a moment. "I-I don't know. It went by so fast."

"Okay, we'll let's split up, alright? We have a better chance of locating him if we split up….What did the Jedi look like?"

Once again, Phoebe thought for a moment. "Durosian..I think!"

"They're rare here," Padme said. "It won't be to hard to find. Contact me if you find him."

Moments later, Phoebe was on her way.

Padme' closed the door and hurried back to the bedroom. Anakin was already sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Phoebe?" he asked.

"How'd you know, Mr. Jedi?"

He walked over to her, his abs rock hard, and his pajama pants riding low on his hips. "I heard her. Is everything alright?"

Padme' quickly filled him in, and then dressed. She was on her way within the hour, searching for Duro Jedis.

________________

The warlock backhanded the Durosian Jedi in the face. Jedi Flan Her'pol flew backwards and fell to the floor down the center aisle of the library.

Padawans looked up and younglings gasped. Jocasta Nu moved quickly to see what all the commotion was about.

At the sight of the warlock she gasped. "SITH!!" she mistakenly yelled. The younglings screamed and ran.

Jocasta ignited her lightsaber and moved to attack the warlock.

The warlock growled and her and launched a fireball that struck Jocasta in the abdomen, sending her slamming into the far wall and burning her severely. Jocasta slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor, falling into unconsciousness.

__________________

Phoebe was running down the hall now, following the screams she'd heard nearly ten minutes prior. She pulled the comlink from her waistbelt and called Padme'. "The screams are coming from the library!!!"

As she ran, Phoebe ignored the fact that her bra was barely supporting her breast, as they continued to bounce. It wasn't her intention to have to run today, let alone in a halter top and heels.

She turned the corner and saw that it was a dead in. The library was two levels down.

She slammed into the railing and looked down. She whistled through her teeth. It was a long fall. But without another thought, she jumped, calling on her ability of levitation to slow her fall.

She landed softly on her feet and took off running, her shoulder length hair flying behind her.

Moments later, she entered the library, but found Padme' had bet her there, as had two other Jedi that were already engaging the warlock.

Padme' used her Force power of telekinesis and pushed the warlock away from

The Duro Jedi he was about to kill.. The warlock flew backwards and crashed into a table near the front of the library check out desk.

"Padme'!" Phoebe yelled as she rushed to her side.

The warlock leaped into the air and Phoebe levitated to meet him, dealing a side kick to the warlock's rib cage, she knocked him out of the sky and he slammed into a massive shelf of books, knocking it over.

Phoebe landed with a thud and held her arms up, as if ready to punch.

The warlock looked at Phoebe, then to the others in the room. "You will not win this war!" he said, his voice distorted.

Then, he transformed into a Feeorin.

All in the room gasped.

Then, the Feeorin teleported away.

Phoebe looked at Padme'. "What was that all about?"

"Why attack then leave?" asked Padme'. Phoebe looked at where the Feeorin had last stood, then she walked over to that spot.

She knelt and observed the floor. "Hmm…."


	3. Chapter 3: The Moment

Chapter 3: The Moment

Phoebe had never been away from her sisters this long. And quite frankly, she really missed her siblings.

And by being over 24 light years away on Coruscant wasn't helping. But one thing that kept her busy was researching how a warlock was capable of being all the way out here…

__________

The Feeorin warlock walked through the damp corridors of a building within the Factory District.

He moved towards the shadows and a hand popped up. "Stop there."

The Feeorin stopped and nodded.

As the figure in the shadows moved out of the shadows, it was revealed to be Asajj Ventress.

Asajj wore a black, form fitting body suit with a matching cloak, its hood pulled on top of her bald head. "Did you kill the Duro?" she asked, her voice cold.

The Feeorin shook its head.

Asajj growled. "Why return to me, Dalit, if you didn't complete your mission!?!"

Dalit looked at her. "A _Charmed_ One interrupted…."

Asajj's eyes grew big. "A **WHAT**!?!"

Dalit explained but Asajj told him that she knew what they were. But she was just shocked that a Charmed One would be all the way out here, let alone on Coruscant….

They'd have to do something about this….

________________

Padme' held her son, Chase, as she moved about the house. He looked so much like her father, Jobal. Chase cooed and looked up at her. She smiled back down at him as she sat him in his playpen.

Then, the doorbell rang and she went to answer it, dressed in a purple dress. The doors slid across and she was met by Jocasta's padawan.

"Hello, there," Padme' said with a smile.

"Master Windu has summoned you to his chambers," he said.

Padme' nodded. "Alright, thank you." She closed the doors and bit on her lower lip. She'd never met with Mace Windu alone before, it must be awfully important.

"C3-PO," she called.

The golden droid appeared in the room less then two minutes later. "Yes, my lady?"

"Will you watch after the children for me? I have to go to a meeting…."

"Sure, my lady," he replied.

Padme' grabbed the cloak that matched her dress and pulled the hood over her curly hair, then, she was on her way.

She found Master Windu in his study with his back to the window. "Take a set, Jedi Skywalker," he said, without hearing her come in.

That always sent a chill down Padme's back. But she took a seat without another thought.

Mace turned around to face her and his look was grave. "We…uh, have a bit of a situation here…"

Padme' sat up. "What is it?"

"The attack that happened in the library yesterday was…very….shocking…I never would have thought that something like that could've happened without any of the members of the Jedi Council sensing a disturbance in The Force. I feel horrible…and Yoda feels worse. I-I don't know how that happened without us feeling a thing. We didn't even know a_nything_ was wrong until a padawan came in and announced it to us."

"Master Windu, you can't blame yourself for what happened yesterday," Padme' told him. "What happened yesterday was an isolated incident! Not to many Jedi got hurt!"

"But the fact of the matter is, Jedi Skywalker, is that Jedi _DID_ get hurt!"

Padme' held her tongue.

Mace looked at Padme'. "I need a favor."

"Anything."

"The Jedi that was primarily attacked, yesterday, the Duro…Jedi Knight Flan Her'pol…I need you to take him into protective service, under your wing."

Padme's eyes grew big. "WHAT?!!? Like…like a padawan?? Master… i-isn't he a little to…**OLD**..to be a padawan??"

"Not nessicarily a padawan, Padme'," Mace told her. "He needs protection, and I couldn't think of a better place then with you, the wife of one of our most powerful Jedi."

Padme' cocked her head. "Master Windu, with all respect, I'm not sure what I could possibly do…I'm only a knight myself…And Anakin has taken up a leave of absence, for the time being."

"Padme' please….Flan was almost killed yesterday, and we don't know why…."

"Mind you that I already have a partner that I've been assigned to, for the time being."

Mace took a deep breath. "Well then, I guess I'm going to have to assign him to your team then, huh? He'll accompany you and Ms. Halliwell on your next mission."

"But—"

He held up a hand to silence her. "No, buts, Jedi!! That's an order."

Padme' took a deep breath, stood, bowed, and left the room as swiftly as she could.


	4. Chapter 4: Deployment

Chapter 4: Deployment

Phoebe met Padme' at the hangar nearly seven hours later and found that trailing Padme' at a distance was the Duro they'd saved.

She smiled. "HI!" she bubbly said.

Flan looked up at her and smiled shyly. "Thank you for saving my life."

Phoebe sheepishly waved it off, chuckling. "Oh, no problem. I save lives all the time."

Padme' laughed. "You _defiantly_ couldn't be a Jedi, you boast too much."

Phoebe chuckled again. "Like I'd want you, the wardrobe is…**HORRIBLE**!"

Padme' smiled and threw her duffle onboard the small carrier vessel they were taking off planet.

"So…where are we going?" Flan asked.

Phoebe smiled awkwardly and looked from Flan to Padme'. Padme' nodded. "That's right. Master Windu assigned Flan to our team."

Phoebe's eyes grew big. "_Great_."

Padme' lifted herself unto the vessel and helped Phoebe onboard. Flan was the last to board.

"Forgive me for intruding, but may I ask you a question, Ms. Halliwell?" Flan asked.

"Call me Phoebe," Phoebe told him. "But what is it?"

"Why were _you_ chosen??"

Phoebe's brow furrowed. "W-What do you mean?"

"I heard that there are _three_ Halliwell sisters…one Earth, you're called the Charmed Ones, no?" asked Flan.

Phoebe nodded. "Yes, there are three of us—"

"Then, why are not all _three_ of you here??"

Phoebe turned to Padme', whom was to busy with the pre-flight to listen. She then turned to Flan. "Well, my older sister"---she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear—"Piper, well…she's pregnant…with her third child, so I just thought that she shouldn't be out here, endangering herself or the baby. And my other sister, Paige—whom is younger then me, well…she just got married not to long ago. And it just wouldn't be fair to her, or her husband, to separate them for God-knows-how-long. So…I was the only one left."

Flan cocked his head. "Are _you_ not with another human?"

Phoebe smiled shyly. "Well…I was dating a Cupid, named Coop…but, I just felt that it wasn't the best thing for me…right now. So, I'm single, and I had the most freedom to help the Jedi….So, when we, the Charmed Ones, were summoned, it made the most sense to send me."

Flan nodded. "Well…that makes sense…"

Phoebe smiled. "That's what my sisters said after I explained it to them."

Flan held up and hand. "One more question."

She grinned this time. "Sure…ask away."

"The other day, when you, Jedi Skywalker, and a host of others were saving my life…why didn't you deflect any of that Sith's attacks with your empathy ability?"

Phoebe sat up. "Well…for one, that wasn't a Sith, but rather a warlock. And two, I don't have empathy anymore…"

The Duro's eyes grew big.

"When my powers were stripped from me, then restored to me, empathy wasn't returned to me."

Padme' approached them from the cockpit. "Hey, you two, strap in, we're getting ready for takeoff." Then she returned to the cockpit and Phoebe turned her neck.

"Where are we going?" Phoebe asked.

"Taris," Padme' replied, and with that, she pulled the vessel out of the dock and took to the sky.


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Move

Chapter 5: The Next Move

Dalit and Asajj were on the move, the tracking device Dalit had placed on Flan was moving, and where Flan went, they had to follow.

_____________________

Phoebe sat, on the vessel, as it traveled through hyperspeed, meditating. Her legs were crossed, her eyes closed, and she was in DEEP medtating.

Then, suddenly she was HIT with a premonition. =_Green and red lasers were pelting the vessel. It rocked back and forth and Taris was still in the distance. Phoebe heard Padme' scream and the ship rocked. There was a loud thud and the ship fell into a nose dive towards Taris.=_

Phoebe gasped as the premonition ended and she found Flan looking at her weirdly.

"I just had a premonition!" She unbuckled herself and made a run for the cockpit.

"Phoebe??" called Flan, confused.

"Padme', we're going to get attacked!" she yelled.

Padme' looked over her shoulder, her braided hair falling over her shoulder. "WHAT!!? BY WHO?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm not sure, I just had a premonition and we were getting pounded."

Padme' swore under her breath. "Get back in your seat! We're almost to Taris!"

Phoebe headed back to her seat and felt the ship jerk. She looked at Flan.

"We just came out of hyper space," he told her.

Phoebe looked at him…then, it hit her. "_**YOU**_!"

Flan cocked his head. "Me what??"

"You're the reason we're gonna get attacked!!" Phoebe unbuckled and rose to her feet. "Flan!! What is it about you?? Why are you being… _hunted_??"

"What's going on back there??" Padme' yelled from the cockpit.

Phoebe marched up to the cockpit and Flan followed her.

"They're chasing Flan," Phoebe told Padme'.

"What?" asked Padme'. She placed the ship on autopilot and stood up.

"The warlock in the library, my premonitions, it all makes sense…They're after Flan."

Padme' looked at Flan, surprised.

"Flan," called Phoebe, "what is it about you that has them chasing you?"

Flan just looked at them. He didn't say anything.

"Flan," Padme' said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell us…."

Flan looked into Padme's eyes. "I'm carrying the plans for their next big weapon."

"Weapon of WHO??" asked Phoebe.

"The Sith…" Flan told them. "I have the plans to their next ultimate weapon…and they KNOW I have it…"

Padme' put a hand to her head. "Oh my God."

"What's the weapon?" asked Phoebe.

Flan took a deep breath. "Something called _The Death Star_."

"Tell us everything," Padme' told him.

Flan nodded. "It was on my last mission, the last mission the council sent me on. It was my mission to destroy the Sith's mainframe of Del'Parso."

"WHAT?!?! Why would they send a Jedi Knight to do something like that!?!!" asked Padme'.

Flan ignored her and continued. "It was during that mission that I discovered that they were building a new, powerful weapon. And as I erased the mainframe, I copied the plans for the weapon."

"And let me guess," said Phoebe, "they know you copied the plans?"

Flan nodded.

Padme' sighed, overwhelmed. "We're dead." She looked at Flan. "Why didn't Master Windu inform me of this when he assigned you to this team?"

Flan looked guilty. "Because Master Windu doesn't know that I stole the plans."

Before anybody could respond, the ship was hit with the first of many missiles.

Padme' flew down the corridor and slammed into the cockpit wall. "Here we go!!" She pulled herself together and climbed into the cockpit.

Phoebe buckled herself in and glared at Flan. He looked so guilty. She shook her head and the ship rocked once again.

"We're taking to many hits!" Padme' yelled from the cockpit. The ship began to spin. "We're dead!!" she screamed as the ship began a downwards spiral to Taris.


	6. Chapter 6: Clash

Chapter 6: Clash

So it came to pass that they did indeed crash land on Taris. Thanks to Padme's telekinesis, it wasn't that hard of a landing.

They were all alive, but their attackers weren't to far behind.

"We need to move," Padme' told them, grabbing her brown cloak and strapping her lightsaber to her waistbelt.

Phoebe was right behind her, followed by Flan. Padme' threw Phoebe her blaster and Phoebe set it to "Kill".

"Taris is like one big city!" Flan yelled. "Why are we here?"

Padme' didn't answer.

"Here they come!" Phoebe yelled as she opened fire.

Padme' and Flan spun around, igniting their purple and blue lightsabers as they did so.

"Give us back the plans to the Death Star!" the cloaked figure hissed as it removed its hood, revealing Asajj Ventress.

Padme' gasped. "I could've sworn you were dead!"

"Well, I guess you were wrong! Now hand over the plans!"

Flan moved closer beside Padme'.

"HAND THEM OVER!" Asajj demanded, burning Flan with her fierce gaze.

"What are we waiting for?" Dalit asked. "Let's just take it back?? What's with all the asking!" Dalit launched a fire ball

Phoebe yelped and leapt out the way.

Padme' caught the ball on the edge of her blade, but the flames spread, blowing in Padme's direction.

She fell back, the flames pushing her then dispersing.

Flan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, am image appeared beside him, illuminated in gold. It was Flan's astral form.

_WOW!!,_ Phoebe thought. He has astral projection… just like Prue did.

Asajj ignited her two lightsabers and charged forward.

Padme' did the same, and beside her were both versions of Flan Her'pol.

Dalit, the warlock, powered up another fireball, except this time, it was massive.

Phoebe gasped in awe of how big it was. She rose to her feet as he launched it. She screamed.

The fireball exploded, sending Phoebe and the others into the air, screaming!!

Phoebe was sent through the glass of a collapsing building. All around them, things exploded, and Padme' was blinded by the brilliant light the chain reactions of explosions caused….Then, she blacked out….


	7. Chapter 7: Phases

Chapter 7: Phases

Fire and Brimstone rained down on the surroundings of the street.

The other inhabitants of the area picked up their comlinks, dialing for the police and fire departments to put out the flames that were threatening to engulf the rest of the area.

Inside the ruined grocery across the street, a humanoid stirred. Flan Her'pol, one-third of the Decca Team, his hands held in front of him, glowing from the residue of his astral form returning to his body. The Duro Jedi sighed in relief and happiness at the fact that he was still alive after the explosion. Sure, his Jedi robes were scorched and torn, but at least he still had his life.

Flan looked around, checking for any signs of other survivors, but all eh cold see was miles of destruction, and rubble. It was hard to believe that a mere warlock had done all this damage.

As he rose to his feet, he felt soreness through out his body. "Padme'?" he yelled, stepping through the rubble. "Phoebe!!"

______________

Dalit vaguely heard the name Phoebe being called out and just as vaguely registered the voice as Flan's. He was slowly, but surely floating back to consciousness, and as his vision cleared, he saw the destruction his mega-fire ball had caused.

As he looked around, he caught no sight of Asajj.

___________

The leader of the Decca Team as well. She felt a sharp pain.

Padme' rose from the rubble she was buried in and checked her body for any injuries. Her clothes were torn and she had a gash on her left thigh. Her hair was lose from its braid and she tasted blood.

"Padme'!! Phoebe!" There again was Flan's voice. It seemed to be coming from a different area then where she was. It was faint, but there nonetheless.

A hand buried under what she assumed used to be the conservatory of a garden caught her attention.

The telekinetic Jedi scurried over the destroyed area to reach the limb.

She hurriedly used her power to move the debris covering the body. Padme' gasped when she saw the body of a small child.

The child looked to be no older then her twins back home, safe on Coruscant. Padme' pulled the body from the debris cradled it, sobbing.

______________

Phoebe slowly stirred after being shaken. She opened her eyes and found Flan standing over her. She sucked in a whiff of air.

"Are you alright?" Flan asked her.

Phoebe didn't answer, she barely even noticed that he was talking. She looked around and all she could see was devastation.

Then, she looked at him as he helped her rise to her feet. She could tell that her leg was broken. It stung, and she was bleeding from her head, she was sure, because she was dizzy.

"All because of you," she told him, her voice soft. "You killed all of these innocents."

Flan felt like he'd been stabbed. "Phoebe…I-I didn't know this would happen."

She shook her head, and before she knew it, she was fainting.

Flan caught her and carried her off. He then projected his astral form and ordered it to search for Padme'.

________________

Dalit picked himself and teleported away, with or without Asajj he'd return to the others awaiting their return on Coruscant….

Padme' slowly pulled herself together and placed the cold child's body down. She searched for her lightsaber, but as she suspected, it was nowhere in sight.

Her body ached, but she had to find the others. She could hear sirens wailing in the distance.

Help was on the way.

_________________

(On Coruscant) Anakin was startled out of his sleep when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He jumped up and found that he was covered in a cold sweat.

He grabbed his chest and stretched out with The Force. _"Padme'?"_

_Padme' turned, hearing Anakin's voice. "Ani?" she called. And suddenly, from light years away, she felt Anakin pouring life into her, through The Force. The power revived her, in a sense, giving her energy._

_The throbbing stopped, her wounds healed, and she felt renewed._

Padme' opened her eyes and smiled. _Thanks, Ani_, she thought. And then, she was on her way.

Flan's astral form found Padme' nearly an hour later and they team was reunited. As Flan's astral form reunited with his body, he carried Phoebe off to an ambulance and she was tended to.

"I still can't believe this much damage was caused by just a fire ball," Padme' whispered to Flan as Phoebe was being observed in the ambulance.

Flan shook his head. "This is all my fault."

Padme' creased her forehead. "How'd you figure that?"

"If it wasn't for me stealing the plans, they never would've come after me and this area wouldn't have been destroyed, people wouldn't be dead….It's all because of me."

Padme' sat and thought for a moment…."Flan…you can't blame yourself for what happened."

"But I feel so responsible."

"And you should."

Padme' and Flan looked up and saw the other two Halliwell sisters, Paige and Piper, standing there. Paige was dressed in black slacks, a peach blouse, black heels, and her brown hair was curled. Piper, on the other hand, wore a maternity shirt, that covered her growing bump, jeans, and heels, her back length hair pulled back.

The marched over to Padme' and Flan.

"What the HELL happened here!?!" Piper demanded. "One second, I'm reading to my son, Chris, and the next minute, my other son, Wyatt, comes in the room, screaming and crying about _AUNT PHOEBE HURT!!!"_

Padme' tried to silence them, but Piper gestered with her hands and froze her in time.

Paige's eyes grew big. "PIPER! You can't freeze a Jedi!"

"I don't care WHO she is!" She looked at Flan. "Where's Phoebe??"

"Right here," said a soft voice.

Paige and Piper turned around and saw a battered Phoebe stepping off the ambulance.

"PHOEBE!" they rushed to her and embraced her.

"My God, are you okay?" asked Paige.

"I'm fine now," she somberly replied. "What are you guys doing here?"

And Paige filled her in.

Then, Phoebe saw Padme', frozen in time. "PIPER!! Oh, my God! Did you freeze her?!?"

Piper bit her lower lip.

"Unfreeze her, Piper! Padme' did nothing wrong."

Piper shrugged again and gestered once again, unfreezing her.

"Hmm…" said Paige. "Look at that, another _"P"."_

"Will someone please tell me what's going on??" Padme' asked. "How'd you two get here??"

"Leo had us transported here by the Elders after Wyatt freaked out," Paige informed her.

Padme' looked around, sensing something. "We need to get out of here…It's not safe."

Phoebe nodded. "I agree….Piper, what are you doing here!?? You're _six_ months pregnant! It's far to dangerous!"

Piper waved her off. "I've been pregnant before! And besides, my sister was in trouble, and I wasn't going to just sit around and let her get hurt!"

"We should go!" Padme' said, interrupting.

"Where?" asked Phoebe. "We have nowhere to go."

"Back to the ship," Padme' said. "Maybe there's someway we can still use it."

Phoebe nodded and walked over to her sisters. "We'll meet you there."

Padme' nodded. Then, the Charmed Ones orbed out after Paige grabbed their hands.

Padme' turned to Flan. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8: All 2gether!

**Current "CAST" of The Alluring Wars!**

1. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- a Jedi with the focused ability of telekinesis.

2. Phoebe Halliwell- a "Charmed One" gifted with the abilities of levitation and premonitions.

3. Flan Her'pol- Duro Jedi gifted with astral projection.

4. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- The eldest Halliwell sister, also a "Charmed One": gifted with molecular combustion and molecular freezing.

5. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- The youngest "Charmed One", gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic orbing.

6. Dalit- warlock gifted with teleportation and fire balls.

7. Asajj Ventress- Sith.

Chapter 8: All 2gether!

The Halliwells sat on one side of the practically destroyed ship, while the Jedis sat on the other. Flan filled the sisters on why they were here as Padme' tried to raze the temple back on Coruscant.

"So…what's the plan?" Paige asked.

Piper looked at her, then to Flan. He looked over his shoulder and to Padme', whom wasn't at all listening. "Well…that would be up to Jedi Skywalker…and ultimately the Jedi Council."

Piper leaned over to get a better view of the working Padme'. "Um, excuse me, miss jedi lady!"

Padme' turned around. "Yes?"

"So…what's the plan??"

Padme' looked confused, then she began to catch on. "Oh, will…I'm trying to get a transport back to Coruscant, and from there…we'll just have to see."

"Well, why can't Flan astral project himself to the Council and request a rescue?" Phoebe asked.

"That's a GENIUS idea!!" exclaimed Flan. He set out immediately to astral project himself light years away and back to Coruscant. He'd never projected himself that far before, but he would defiantly try….

(On Coruscant) Yoda and Mace Windu sat in the meeting room of the Jedi Council, talking when an illuminious glow filled the room.

Moments later, the astral form of Flan Her'pol materialized.

"Jedi Her'pol, to see you here, good it is," Yoda said.

"Is there a problem on Taris, young Jedi?" asked Mace.

Flan nodded. "Long story short, we were attacked, and we need to be extracted from Taris."

Mace stood up and his lips parted. "What happened?"

"Tell us…you should," Yoda told Flan.

"Once we return t Coruscant, I will…but I'm not safe enough to stay in astral form long. Please, dispatch a rescue team to Taris."

Mace nodded. "We'll send Master Skywalker to extract you."

Flan bowed then disappeared.

(Back on Taris) The astral body returned and combined with Flan and an exhausted Flan opened his eyes, wipping the sweat away from his forehead. "The Coucnil will be sending Master Skywalker to extract us."

Paige was confused. "But I thought_ she_ was Master Skywalker."

"No," Phoebe smiled. "Master Skywalker is her _husband_."

Anakin Skywalker and R2-D2 arrived on Taris the next day and Padme' ran into her arms.

"Oh, Ani, I've missed you!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly.

"I've missed you, too, Padme'. Are you alright?"

She smiled. "I am, now." Padme' moved aside. "May I introduce you to the other Charmed Ones: Mrs. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and Mrs. Paige Matthews-Mitchell."

Anakin bowed. "Welcome. Now, I suggest we head back to Coruscant….There is much to be discussed."

"You're right…" said Phoebe. She looked at Flan. "There is."


	9. Chapter 9: The Decision

Chapter 9: The Decision

The group arrived on Coruscant within the next few days and Padme', Flan, and Phoebe headed to meet with the entire Jedi Council…

"So…once again, Jedi Her'pol," said Mace Windu, "tell us _why_ you hid from us the fact that you stole the plans for this "_Death_ Star"?"

Flan cleared his throat and explained.

Phoebe sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have _bigger _problems then _why_ he stole the plans! We have Asajj Ventress, a warlock, and who knows how many other enemies out there! Not to mention that we're at war!"

"Enough, that is," Yoda told her.

She shut her mouth.

"We'll decide the next move in this matter," Master Windu said. "This meeting is adjourned."

Phoebe's eyes grew big. "WHAT!?!"

Padme' and Flan bowed and turned to leave.

"Are you serious!?! You're not going to rule NOW!?"

"That's enough, Ms. Halliwell!"

"But—"

Padme' pulled her arm. "Let's go, Phoebe." Padme' pulled her out of the room.

"Padme', what are you doing!?! We can't just sit around and do nothing."

Padme' looked at her. "We're not."

Flan cocked his head. "Explain."

"We're going on a hunt."

Phoebe smiled. "I'll get my sisters."

(An hour later) Piper and Paige were working on a vanquishing saying while Padme' was making arrangements with Anakin.

"Piper, are you sure you're up for this?" asked Padme'. "I'm not sure if I want to be responsible…."

"Look, missy, I've been pregnant before. I know when I need to stop. I'll be fine."

Phoebe came and rubbed Piper's belly. "Let's just hope my new niece or nephew will be fine."

Paige orbed a book over to her that mapped out all of Coruscant. "Okay, we should head to the factory district. That's where I keep getting these eerie vibes from."

Phoebe looked at her.

"The factory district?" asked Padme'. "Well…if evil was to be on Coruscant…that's where they'd go."

"Let's get moving then," said Flan.

(The Factory District) Asajj opened her eyes and smirked. "They're on the way…prepare our forces."

Dalit nodded and walked off.

The small vessel landed and the party of five walked off. "It's Showtime," said Piper.

Padme' stretched out with The Force. "The Dark Side of the Force is heavy here."

Suddenly, a small flying object came flying their way.

"BOMB!" YELLED FLAN.

Piper reached for the sky and gestured with her hands, freezing the grenade. She shrugged. "Well…_**that**_ was easy."

As they walked onward, the grenade unfroze and slammed into the ground, exploding.

The entire group was shocked.

"I-I didn't unfreeze it!" Piper exclaimed.

And suddenly a shower of grenades came raining down.

Piper gestured but they didn't freeze. "MY POWERS!! They've been neutralized!!'

Padme' reached for her replacement lightsaber. "Run for cover!!" she ordered.

As the grenades rained down on them, exploding all around, Paige turned to Phoebe. "We're screwed."


	10. Chapter 10:Another Way to Die

_**THIS IS IN FACT THE ALST CHAPTER OF "THE ALLURING WARS!" IT WILL SOON BE FOLLOWED BY A SEQUEL, WHICH IS NOW UNTITLED….**_

_**STAY TUNED FOR THE CONCLUSION OF "THE ALLURING WARS!" AND THE "SEASON" PREMIERE OF ITS SEQUEL!**_

Chapter 10: Another Way to Die

There was nothing they could do, they were under attack. Padme' and Flan charged out in the open and made a run for it.

Paige grabbed her sisters hands and orbed them out of their. They materialized behind a massive generator.

Flan looked over the top. "There they are," he told them, pointing out the ones that were attacking them.

Piper gestured with her hands, making the six warlocks explode. She ducked down and took a deep breath. The baby within her was kicking.

Phoebe looked at her. "Are you alright?"

She produced a fake smile.

Padme' stretched out her hand and with a burst of telekinetic energy, she pulled down a water heater down from the ceiling, crushing a squad of droids and unleashing over two hundred gallons of scowling hot water.

Paige orbed out and Flan projected his astral form as her back up. Paige hurled a smoke bomb towards the warlocks and orbed out as they activated.

"Phoebe," Paige called. Phoebe nodded and levitated up and over the generator. Padme' and Flan were right beside her.

Paige dropped to her knees, and looked at Piper. "You're such a liar, Piper."

Piper looked at her.

"Piper, something's wrong with the baby, I can tell something's wrong."

Piper bit her lower lip. "Phoebe needs us, Paige."

"But not at the expense of her niece or nephew."

"Hello there."

The sisters gasped and looked up. Asajj Ventress stood above them, about to strike them down with her lightsabers.

Piper screamed. "Paige!"

Paige touched her and orbed out.

Phoebe spun around, her chest heaving. "Piper!?"

From behind, she was head across the head by a warlock, and knocked out.

Padme' threw her arm backwards, sending the warlock flying across the factory with a burst of telekinetic energy. "We're being overwhelmed already!"

Flan ignored her but cut down a droid with his lightsaber. His astral form front flipped and kicked Dalit down.

"Time to end this!" Paige said as she materialized above a warlock and landed on him, breaking his neck. She landed and threw her hair back, looking at Padme'.

She nodded and Padme' nodded back.

"Boiler!" Paige yelled. The group of seven warlocks in front of her were reduced to orbs and sent inside of a boiler, where they were scowled to death.

"Go!" Flan yelled. Paige orbed out and grabbed Piper and they ran. Phoebe and Padme' were right behind them.

They ran on then, in silence, reaching the stairs to the ground floor of the factory with little or no resistance. Padme' and Flan leapt on to the first step, launching themselves down with the grace only a Force assisted landing could provide.

Paige assisted Piper down the steps, but as she reached the last step, Piper stood in an awkward position and seemed to freeze for a moment before her ankle buckled underneath her.

She yelped and fell face forward. Paige caught her.

"We have to stop!" she yelled. Everyone spun to face them.

"What's wrong?" asked Padme'.

"Something's wrong with Piper!" Phoebe said, rushing to her sister's side.

"I can't move my ankle, I think I twisted it or something," Piper sobbed, trying to sit up and failing.

"I knew this was to much for her," Padme' said. "We've gotta move her. We just can't stay here. Our lives are at risk already without us being sitting ducks."

"I'll orb her back to the temple."

"NO!" Piper yelled through the pain. "Phoebe needs us!"

"Piper, what I need is for you and my niece or nephew to be _safe_."

Piper looked at Phoebe. "Be careful."

Phoebe smiled. "I always am."

Paige held Piper up and they orbed out.

"Let's keep moving," Phoebe said and she walked down the hall.

Suddenly, Dalit teleported in front of her, startling her. He swung with his right fist.

Phoebe dodged in and came up, lifting her knee to meet his rib cage. Dalit groaned and fell back.

Flan and Padme' ran up to meet her, but she held a hand back. "I'll take care of him…It's time to **finish him**!"

Padme' and Flan backed up.

Phoebe held out both of her hands. _"Take away this warlock I see, vanquish him for all eternity! Away from my sight, away with its life!!"_

A fierce wind filled the corridor, blowing Phoebe's shoulder length. Her eyes were fixed on Dalit. He began to scream as the wind touched him, and he spontaneously burst into flames, then he exploded.

Phoebe turned to the others. "Let's move," she told them, all hints of playfulness gone.

Phoebe marched over Dalit's ashes and headed down the poorly lit corridor.

Padme' cleared the nearest doorway with a wave of her hand and they were met by laserfire.

"Back up!" Padme' yelled.

"NO!!" Phoebe yelled. "I'm tired of this!!! It's time to **end** this!!" Phoebe moved into the room and the laserfire streaked all around.

Flan screamed for her to comeback but Phoebe keep walking into the massive room.

She stretched her arms to the side and took a deep breath. Bolts from the blasters hit her body, cutting through her flesh and drawing blood.

"_Take my powers, magnify me, _

_Multiply them, by number and strength, by three."_

Phoebe levitated into the air and POWER took over. Energy surged through the entire factory, crackling and producing lightning. The lightning slammed into Phoebe's body but she seemed unaffected.

The light bulbs began to exploded, showering sparks down unto Asajj Ventress and her small army of warlocks and droids.

Phoebe was the conduit of Power at this moment, letting energy flow through her body as onslaught continued.

A fire broke out and the lightning began to circle around Phoebe, coursing through her as well.

Flan and Padme' walked into the room, in awe of the power Phoebe Halliwell was displaying.

The warlocks spontaneously burst into flames, first with their brains, and then their bodies. This was the birth of Phoebe's third power at its height---electro-mental ignitions, allowing her to electrocute and destroy the minds of her victims, through electricity and flames. It's the ability to make people relive over and over within a matter of seconds the worst moments of their life, knocking them unconscious, and if it wished, even killing them. It's extremely powerful. It's also a rare and active power.

The lightning crackled and set off a generator nearby, making its cords catch on fire.

The building began to shake and Padme' grabbed the wall.

Asajj Ventress was the last to scream from the pain of Phoebe's onslaught. The simple multiply spell had awakened Phoebe's newest ability as well as unleashed its full power!

She turned to Padme' and Flan as the building began to crumble and she pointed in their direction.

Both of their bodies began to levitate, an enhancement of Phoebe's levitation ability as well.

Then, the roof began to collasp, but still, Phoebe was persistent in her attack. She, Padme', and Flan levitated through the collapsing ceiling and into the sky, over three hundred feet.

The factory began to collapse all around them, but in the sky, they were safe. Lightning crackled and touched the ground, bouncing off the buildings and sucking energy from the areas around.

A white light began to be produced, draining the dark energy and dispersing it.

Phoebe grinned, her eyes an illuminated white as the lightning was also sparkling from her eyes.

The brilliant light spread until it consumed all in the area.

**THE END**


End file.
